kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter/Scattered Ashes, Chapter XXXI
So, some months ago, after Harold finished his chapter for Scattered Ashes, there was an uncertainty over whether I should write next or Drumr. Eventually, I decided to go for it and wrote the following sixteen-page chapter. However, before I could post it -I think I hadn't finished it, yet-, Drumr decided to start posting his, without warning. To be fair, I hadn't called anything. Anyway, I waited for Drum to finish his chapter, but eventually the combination of the lack of completion from Drum and my deciding that this chapter should go before Drum's (for reasons I will not discuss here), I decided to finally disclose it to everyone. Credit goes to Harold for consultation and writing Iamos's lines in at least one point. I think it was only one case, but I might have forgotten something. Without further ado, the chapter. Enjoy! Scattered Ashes Volume II Chapter XXXI "Dewin Brentis?", King Matthias seemed skeptical. "Never heard of him. If he was so good, so that he could mend the enchantment wouldn't he be more known?". After Iamos -and his friends- had been welcomed by Matthias, they had begun discussing the matter of restoring the map's enchantment. Akane and two other of Iamos's companions named Daiyu and Horatio were occupying a wall of the room, watching the others talk. "I wish Strange Odd Shadow were here", Talmid said. "Dewin is not very well known, but he's learnt from the best. He apprenticed under the Grey Wizard himself", Matthias and his four knights seemed impressed. "If anyone knows how the enchantment of the map works, he'll be the one. But who is Strange Odd Shadow?". "You might have heard of him with other names. Wiz Ardon. The Peculiar Enchanter", Talmid replied. "Doesn't ring a bell". "He was a magician we met during the Syntax War and who helped us then. However, we haven't heard news of him ever since he sneaked inside thedude's castle fifteen years ago". Rascus, Danju, Jayko and Santis listened curiously as well. They hadn't been there to know of the Peculiar Enchanter or the other events during the Grammar War, though they must have heard some things from Matthias. "Wasn't he called the Wandering Wizard, too, in the past?" Matthias wondered to himself. Iamos heard him, though, "Oh yes, I've heard of the Wandering Wizard. He visited Cheinir many years ago and left it with quite the reputation. If he's lost, though, he won't be of any help. I know where to look for Dewin Brentis". "You said he was the Sorcerer's apprentice", Matthias spoke. "No one knew the Sorcerer's hideouts, though, and I expect the same goes for his apprentice. So, how do you know where to find him?". "I met a man once. He was from Britay and he was looking for a way to make technology work again. He was searching for a wizard to help him. And he found Dewin. Don't ask me how. I don't know. But I talked Morgan into telling me how to find him". "And what is he like?" Jayko asked. "I have no idea". "What?" Santis, Talmid and Matthias exclaimed in sync. "I never visited him. I did not see how it would be any use to me at the time. I don't need magic. I have alchemy". "Then, why did you ask the Britayan?" Marty wanted to know. "Because I thought it might turn out to be useful information later. And it did". "And you remember the way?" Jayko asked. Iamos raised his eyebrow and looked at Jayko slightly menacingly, conveying his message in this way. Jayko stepped back a little, looking at where Iamos's left hand and half the forearm were missing. He tried not to show it, but he was actually a little scared of the alchemist. "Are we done discussing this?" Iamos asked in a tad weary manner. He did not get a reply, because at that time another person entered the room. It was the Guardian. "Excuse me if I am interrupting", he started, "but I am coming with some news". "Good or bad?" Talmid asked his hand immediately touching the hilt of his sword. "Both. Your friend is in good enough a state to walk. He is mostly recovered, but you shouldn't push him just yet". At that point, Talmid noticed Luke appear from behind the Guardian and smile at him weakly. "However, the Paradox Rogues have been tipped of your presence. You have five minutes at most". No one lost time to ask the Guardian how he knew or why he hadn't said that first. They all rushed to draw weapons or grab something. "Quickly, through the back door”, the Guardian prompted them. However, as Talmid began to make for the back door like the others, someone's hand prevented him by gripping his arm. For a moment, he thought the Rogues had come early, but it was only the Guardian. “A moment please, Sir Talmid”. Talmid wondered what could be so important, but he stayed. “About your friend, Luke. The illness he had... it was not natural. It was caused by humans. Someone poisoned him”. The Guardian confirmed a suspicion that had passed through his mind. He thought of the two Thingguys. Could one of them be a traitor? It was very possible, but Talmid couldn't tell a difference between them. He couldn't just decide one of them was an impostor. And as his feelings for his friend Thingguy warmed his heart, he couldn't imagine either of them betraying him. It probably wasn't that. “There are still some Rogues coming this way”, the Guardian reminded him. “Oh right. I'll keep this in mind”. He started running, but he stopped at the doorway and looked back. The Guardian had stayed put. “Aren't you coming?”. “I'll stay here to hold them off”. Suddenly, someone banged on the door. The small minifigure that helped the Guardian appeared and looked at them worriedly. “Go!” the Guardian said and Talmid began to run again. He caught up with the others outside the backyard. “Where have you been?” Luke asked. “The Guardian wanted to tell me something. Let's go”. They only got to walk one block before the Paradox Renegades appeared. Talmid and Luke assumed fighting positions, but before they could do anything two square plates of paved road and soil emerged fro the ground and sandwiched the Rogues on the walls of the houses on either side of them. One single Rogue escaped, but Horatio, the black-haired fairly tall man, seized him and then launched him away. The knighs' mouths were gaping open, but they did not cease their run. They all moved forward leaving the cursing Rogues behind them. They met some more Rogues later, but again they were able to deal with them easily. Eventually, they reached Orlan's wall. The gates had been closed, as the guards had been informed of their presence in the city, but Iamos just made a square hole in the wall and they passed through it. Then, when a dozen of Rogues and Shadow Knights made to follow them, Iamos restored the square piece to the wall and blocked their passage. Until the gates had been opened again, the pursued band of people had gotten too far to catch up to. Yet, there were still other measures of dealing with them. A machine gun, somewhere on the wall, started firing and bullets rained on them. Their armour, those of them who had any, was useless to them and the projectiles were too fast even for Iamos's alchemy to fully protect them. Joe, Danju and Akane were injured, but none of them too seriously. Soon enough they got out of the gun's range and then Matthias made them stop. “We need to split up!” he said. “If we're all together, they'll find us with ease. Besides, I can't wander around Morcia, while you have to”, he looked at Talmid and Luke. “The Lost Void is the nearest place to hide and that's where they'll look first”, Danju spoke wincing at the pain of his injured leg. “We should avoid that by all means”, Matthias said. “The magician lives on the Scary Mountains. That's where we're headed” Iamos said. “Very well”, Matthias spoke, “then the best thing I've got to do is go south. Santis, Danju and Rascus will come with me. Anyone else who may wish can do so, too. Jayko, you stay with the others, so that you may lead them to my hiding place, if the map is not fixed”. “I think we'd better stick with Sir Talmid and Sir Lucas”, Marty said to Joe and Joe agreed. “And I suppose the rest of you will follow Iamos”, Daiyu and Horatio nodded, the former's eyes darting to the alchemist; Akane stood up from the ground looking perfectly well, some red steins being the only sign that she had ever been hit. An inspection of the terrain under her feet revealed a few bullets discarded around them. “Well, I suppose I'll have to join Iamos”, she said. “I'm pretty sure I saw you get hit”, Santis noted with surprise. “How...?”. “Would you prefer me to be wounded?” she asked. “Well, no”, Santis awkwardly replied as the conversation didn't go as he could have foreseen. “Long story. The short version is it doesn't take just a few bullets to smash me”. “Very well. This is goodbye then. I wish you the best of luck. Our hearts go with you”, Matthias interrupted wanting to get started on this journey as soon as possible. “May ye be safe”, Sir Talmid replied. They spoke words of farewell to each other and then Matthias with his three companions departed for the south. “We should get going, too”, Iamos said. “Their technology will bring them here faster than we can walk”. “I can hardly walk”, Joe said with his hands on his leg “We can't tend wounds, yet” Talmid spoke. “It's not safe”. “Let me help you with that”, Horatio said and lifted Joe on his shoulders with ease. “Let's go then”, Luke uttered. And so they began their journey towards the Scary Mountains as fast as they could go with Luke having just recovered from a serious poisoning and Joe being carried by Horatio. There weren't many woods in that area of Morcia to make for cover, so they were constantly looking behind them lest thedude's minions would appear suddenly and sneak up on them. For now, though, no one came. “Wait a second”, Luke said after he had gotten up to date and Jayko and Marty stopped walking, “No, keep walking. It's just... aren't these the Athelas Mountains you're leading us to?”. “No”, Iamos replied, “They're the Scary Mountains”. “And if those are the Scary Mountains, then where are the Athelas Mountains?” Talmid got into the conversation. “Actually, I think these are the Fire Hills”, Jayko added. “No, no these can't be the Fire Hills”, Joe talked from Horatio's back. “These must be the Footsore mountains”. “You're wrong. This is where we light our beacons to send messages to the Aquilones, so these can't be other than the Fire Hills”. “But these are not hills, they're mountains”. “I think if you tried to climb them, your feet would get very sore”. “They're quite spooky, though, aren't they?”. “Danju would know to tell us”. Iamos lost his interest in the conversation very soon, but Daiyu staying right beside him and Horatio only half a stride of his behind them were looking over their shoulders at the knights who were arguing on the name of the mountains. Akane didn't looked back, but she was listening. Daiyu turned to Iamos and said in a quiet voice, “It's almost like the people who formed this place's geography forgot to communicate with each other”. Iamos gave a short laugh, “True”. Long afterwards, when the conversation about the mountains' name had long lost the privilege of new arguments and thus slowly died down, Luke turned to Jayko. “Jayko, tell me. How did Matthias find you four?”. “Find us? He didn't find us. Our families have been serving the kingdom for hundreds of years”. “Then, how come we didn't meet any of you or your relatives at the time of the Syntax War”. “Oh, it's a long story, you know, and I quite don't understand all of it. We are actually much older than we look. We were at our youth thirty years ago”. “What?” Talmid and Luke exclaimed. “Yes, you see we were there to see Vladek first betray King Matthias. Did you know he actually kidnapped him and then held a tourna... I'm getting out of topic. Well, we fought Vladek and defeated him more than once. But in the end he used some kind of magic that had us sleeping for years without aging. Then, four years ago the sleep curse was broken and we woke up at the Guardian's doorstep. Why did it break? Beats me. But it happened. I'm still confused with all the changes, but I'm getting used to it”. “Wow!” Luke said and Talmid whistled. “I know”. They had finally reached an area where more trees grew and they felt safer at their cover. However, at the same time Talmid felt that there was something wrong about the fact no one had pursued them, yet. They had been on an uncovered area walking with moderate speed and not too far away from a place swarming with their enemies. Why had no one appeared to look for them? He finally decided to share his feelings of uneasiness. “Hey guys, don't you think it's weird that no one has come after us, yet?”. “Why? Do you want them to come after us?” Joe replied. “No, but...”. “I think we should be glad we haven't had any encounters with them, yet”, Marty cut him off. “Yeah, but don't you think that it'd be more logical if they'd searched everywhere and thus come after us?”. “We've had the luck of outsmarting them. Does it really matter?”. “Actually, I agree with Talmid”, Iamos talked from the front. “They can't be that stupid not to have searched the area. And if they haven't appeared yet, it can only mean one thing?”. “Which is?” Jayko asked. “That they're planning something even worse”. However, no sooner had he finished saying that, a Barney-Fighter appeared from the distance and flew above them in staggering speed, barely slower than sound allowing them a two-second warning. They all fell down, hoping they wouldn't be seen. The starfighter passed by them and did not return, but maybe that was, because of its momentum. Either way, once they reckoned it was safe, they got up and started running away from that spot. “Look like you jinxed it”, Jayko said. “They're here now, are you happy?” Marty asked Talmid. “I wouldn't say that's the word that describes my current mood”. “Shut up and keep running”, Luke exclaimed. Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter (talk)***---***Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter (talk) While the heroes can't be sure what exactly is happening, we, as outsiders, have the ability to look a little further away and have a peak at the activities of a woman dressed in the red and black sorceress's clothes. The woman had stooped, examining the ground carefully. Finally, she seemed to find what she was looking for, because she got up and looking towards the Scary Mountains -or is it Athelas Mountains? Or Fire Hills? Or Footsore Mountains?-, through the trees she said, “That way”. None of the Paradox Rogues accompanying her, dared to question her, even though some of them might have wondered why the Knights of the Olde Speech would head for the mountains. They would not dare do so on the average day with Miss Kull, but lately she seemed very grumpy and cross. From time to time she would mutter to herself, “Did all these things have to happen after the wizardboy escaped?”. And so they just followed her. Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter (talk)***---***Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter (talk) It took them a few days to reach the foot of the mountain on foot. There had been more incidents of Barney-Fighters or helicopters passing over them, but nothing more exciting than that had happened on these occasions. The uneasy feeling remained, but at least now they'd approached their destination. Iamos led them to the Ghost Passages and from there they began their ascent on the mountains. “Brings back memories, doesn't it?” Luke said as they proceeded in the narrow snake-like path. “Yeah. Those were the good times. Though they're a little fuzzy in my mind. For instance, I can't remember whether Hycra was there or not”. “I know what you mean. It's like how I can't remember how Sir Sharp survived from that gatlin gun attack by Vladek”. “We were so young, then”, Talmid said in a nostalgic way. “And we hadn't known pain, yet”. “It did not last long, did it”. “Reality had to swoop in and mess everything up”. “You know, Talmid, I'm so glad to see you alive. I thought we'd lost you that day on the Strait”. “I thought I was lost, too. And then I thought I'd be imprisoned forever. But here we are and fate has given us a second chance. I do not intend to fail this time, you know. I have failed the people of Morcia too many times. And I'm tired of getting captured all the time”. “Do you think there are more Knights alive out there?”. “I'm counting on it. If you, Thingguy and Sharp managed to get away, I'm sure more of them did. And with this map, we can find them and assemble them again. We will no longer be scattered”. “Let's see if we can get it fixed first”. “I met Squeaky once, you know”. “Really, he's alive? But where did you meet him? I thought you'd been captured all these fifteen years”. “Not all. I escaped once. About ten years ago. I managed my best to stay free and rally a movement against thedude, but alas, I got captured again. During the time, I met Squeaky. I found him amongst some scavengers”. “I did not know that”. “I guess there are many things that happened we don't know about, because thedude silenced the news”. “Yeah, for all we know the Noodle Brothers could have attacked some random farm house or something as ridiculous as that”. They laughed and continued walking. At nightfall, they camped, and then the next day they left the Ghost Passages. They were now walking in pathless ground and even walking itself was sometimes so hard, they had to concentrate wholly on that and there was little talking. Through dense bushes scratching their arms and legs, rocky areas, where you had to watch not to trip or else you might cause severe damage to your head, narrow passages between a cliffside and a ledge, through ascent and through descent, through trees and through open areas, they followed Iamos, who would from time to time search for a sign, unknown to all others. At some point, Iamos got out in an opening on a rock, protruding from the mountain and began looking around searching for something. As the others appeared behind him from the trees, all of them in a state of untidyness, they looked at Iamos expectantly. However, Iamos remained silent, examining the landscape below, the rocks in front of him. He did not do anything else for a long time. The others disappointed by the delay and gradually bored by the lack of activity, they sat aroundIamos on the safest spots -though that didn't say much. Talmid and Luke would repeatedly look into the forest behind them, fearing Paradox Rogues might appear any time. The delay was making them very nervous. Hopefully, if anyone followed them they'd have more trouble than they did passing through the harsh wilderness. Akane suddenly got up and examined Iamos, who looked like he did three hours ago. “Well”, she said. “What are we looking for?”. Iamos did not reply immediately. “A sign you wouldn't spot easily. It takes more than just looking. It's easier to find for someone who's learnt in the arcane arts”. “Well, your alchemy doesn't seem to make it any easier for you?”. “Akane, you know as well as I do that this stuff is complicated. Just trust me, and don't distract me, okay? I think I've got it, but I can't be sure if I can't focus”. They all turned their heads at him almost with excitement. They anticipated the moment he'd speak and Iamos was slightly annoyed knowing all these people were hanging from his words. “Yeah. It's that way”, he finally said pointing to one of the neighbouring mountain tops, seemingly no less ordinary than any other. “How are we to get there?” Jayko asked. “We'll have to go back in the forest and make an arch. Unless you can fly, as the hawk on your crest would suggest”. There were several moans. No one wanted to go back into these dense woods, with roots sticking out everywhere and sharp branches threatening them at their every move. “We're close now. So, I suggest that in you go”. “How exactly did you see that this was the right direction?” Joe asked. “Even when most subtle, unnatural forces leave their signs. When you have studied such things as magic or alchemy -sometimes even science- it is easier to discern the prints of such forces, whatever their nature. The mountain top doesn't look it, but I think there's magic done on it”. The final part of the journey ensued. They got through the forest and started a downward march. Soon enough, they were going up again, climbing one of the mountain tops they'd be viewing before. They had to go up and down or around some more tops before they reached their final destination. Even there, though, they had to look for the entrance to Dewin Brentis's home. If you asked any one of them, except Iamos, they'd say the summit was absolutely normal and uninhabited. As night approached, it got even more chilly than it already was that autumn day high up on a mountain. Many of them began to shake involuntarily. “Iamos. Can't we do this any faster?” Luke asked looking at Daiyu and Jayko who looked specially affected by the cold. “We are looking for an entrance that is invisible to sight, indeed, to all of our senses. I'm doing what I can. Even Morgan said that I'm on my own finding a way in”. “Much help he was”, Akane commented. “Don't you think you should have mentioned this earlier?”. “Perhaps. Perhaps not”. And then as suddenly as that, the ground opened up below their feet and consumed them all. And this was the end of all of them... Only it wasn't. Instead the fellowship ended up in a barren room of stone walls, not all of which were entirely vertical or straight. “Greetings, everybody”, a voice said. “Welcome to my humble abode. Now, tell me how the brick did you find your way here and what do you want from me?” the voice continued with more hostility. Talmid tried to locate the source of the voice, but the ceiling had closed up above them and now the room was dark. He finally made out the figure of someone standing up, on the contrary with everybody else who were on the floor after their fall. “We are the Knights of the Olde Speech and friends. We come here beseeching thy help in a problem that hath occurred to us”, he spoke. “The Knights of the Olde Speech, ha? I've heard of you. How did you find me?”. “A man named Morgan was kind enough to tell me how to reach this place”, Iamos replied. “Oh yes. I remember him. Quite an unreasonable fellow; he wanted me to undo my master's enchantment. And he was supposed to keep the secret of my location. Nevermind that now. What exactly is your problem?”. “This is our problem?” Talmid said conjuring the time-worn map out of his backpack. Talmid expected the magician to ask what was wrong with it, but instead he exploded in a fit of rage. “What have you done to it? You hooligans! How dare you defile the makings of my master! Where did you find that? Why did you rip it from the book? Why did you break the enchantment?” he bellowed in a high-pitched voice. “We didn't do this!” Luke responded to the accusations, forgeting all notions of olde speech. “This is how we found it. Actually, it was ripped in two when we found it, but we mended that”. “That's hardly helpful considering that this won't fix the enchantment of the map at all? Did you think that magic is that simple?”. “No. That's why we came to thee. We wish thee, if thou couldst oblige us, to restore the enchantment. We need it to fight thedude”. “thedude you say? I thought it was impossible. He's already gotten too powerful”. “Not if all who oppose his rule unite against him. Wilt thou offer thy assistance?”. “I'd be gla-”, he started saying, but then he seemed to remember something and stopped. “On one term. I get to keep the map”. “You know we need it, right?” Jayko asked. “Yes, of course. I mean that after you use it, I keep the map, whether you succeed or not, you need to make sure it comes back to me. It belonged to my master after all”. Talmid considered this for a while. It would be fine if they'd kept the map, but it was honest to give it back to Dewin. Besides, if they defeated thedude, they'd probably not need it anymore. He shared his views with the others and they agreed. “Fine”, Luke finally said. “'tshall be as thou sayest”. “Good. Shall we move to a more comfortable room?”. “Thought you'd never ask”, Akane replied. They all followed Dewin into some sort of living room. Being underground and cave-like made it look a tad unusual. The magician lighted some crystal balls that shed sufficient light to the room. The minifigures finally had a chance to examine him more closely. He had shoulder-length straw-coloured hair and was wearing square glasses that framed his brown eyes. He was a rather short fellow and his robes seemed to strech a little in the area of the abdomen. He must have been in his mid-thirties, but the expression on his face made him look as if he still felt like a teenage apprentice. “Which ones of you are KotOS?” the magician asked. “I am Sir Talmid and this is Sir Luke. We have also met Sir Thingguy, but he's on a mission currently”, Talmid said, thinking it was unnecessary getting into the trouble of explaining about the double Thingguys. “So, the three Founders of KotOS have been joined anew. That explains the recent peak of carrier pigeon activity”. “What do you mean?”. “They are sending messages about your meeting”. “No one saw us”. “You will be surprised how many unseen eyes and ears the public has. Now, give me the map. I need to examine it more closely”, Dewin said. Talmid handed him the yellowed piece of parchment and Dewin received it with ritualistic awe and care, a look of admiration on his face. “So, can you fix it?” Luke asked. “I have no idea”. “What?!” several of the group exclaimed. “I'm not as good at magic as master was -he always used to say I was barely mediocre- and I don't the enchantment so well. If only I had the other pages... You haven't had any of those, do you?”. “What other pages?” Talmid enquired. “You don't know? This map is but a page of the Book of Morcia, written by none other than master. The book would contain some pages about the map's enchantment, which would be very helpful in mending it. Well, not necessarily, considering pages have been known to have been removed from it”. “Don't you have the Book since it was your master's?” Luke asked. It was Jayko who answered, “No. The Book of Morcia is in possession of Vladek. King Matthias owned it once, but it was stolen”. “You are misinformed, it seems”, Dewin replied. “The Tales of Sir Leos, speak of how he acquired the Book through many dangers for Morcia's sake, thousands years ago. That's how Matthias got it. Yet, the Book ''was ''held by Vladek, but no more. After one his defeats he seemed to have lost it, because it later appeared in the hands of a rich Aquilone collector”. “Shall we find him then?” Marty asked. “Alas, you'd be too late. The collector was robbed long ago. Disrespectful, ignorant thieves who had no idea the worth of what they held defiled the Book, for pages of it were found lying in the emptied vault afterwards. To this day, I have managed to acquire three of its pages, after a lot of research and at a great cost. The major part of the Book, however, remains lost to all of us. No one heard of it ever since”. “So, what do we do now?” Joe asked. “Did we get through all of this at vain?”. “Now, now, don't be discouraged, yet”, Dewin replied, pushing his glasses back up his nose, as they had slipped down during his rage against the thieves. “I might be able to do something. I still have the Book of Ankoria after all, though it contains quite different magic in it. Give me a day and I'll tell you what I can do. Until then, I say you should go to sleep. I'm sure it must have been very tiring coming here and it's night now”. Iamos and Daiyu -their arms next to each other, their fingertips slightly bent, so that they touched each other's- chose one of the most spacious rooms and Akane and Horatio occupied it with them. Martin, Joe and Jayko shared another room. Luke and Talmid slept together. Or not... Luke slept. Talmid remained awake, various thoughts swirling in his head, each of them fighting to occupy his mind. Finally, after two hours of restlessness, Talmid decided he needed some fresh air. He got up from his bed and silently walked out of the room, so as not to wake Luke. Still, he accidentally stepped on his scabbard, which he had carelessly left on the floor, close to his bed. In response, Luke mumbled, “Mffgridmtrans”, in his sleep, but did not wake. As Talmid wandered about the cavernous halls of Dewin's home, he wondered why would a lonely hermit have such a big dwelling. He searched for a long time, until he was effectively lost, before he found a way out. He slipped through the crevice and was immediately met with some refreshing cold air. He looked back and the crevice had disappeared, concealed by magic. Then, he looked around him. The spot provided a great view of the mountain range. He examined the spiky mountain tops, deemed Scary by the locals. However, as he focused his gaze further and further down the line of mountains, he felt an odd sensation of zooming through the air with his eyes until he saw some very distant mountains in great detail. He thought he recognised the place. He had been there before. Last time he had escaped, he'd passed through there, accompanied by a small army and his two young companions. As those thoughts occurred to him, like as if waiting to be summoned, minifigures appeared on the distant mountainside. They were fighting... Half of them Paradox Rogues, the other half Knights. He recognised a young man named Tom among them and then his father. His gaze drifted a little higher and he saw himself! And a little girl called Ember and a Barney Bot. How could he be seeing this? This had already come to pass. It had almost been ten years since then. He wondered what had happened to Tom and Ember and all these soldiers. It became too painful to look at them any more. He removed his gaze from the mountains. The bizarre effect stopped, but not the heavy feeling on his chest. Unconsciously, his eyes scanned over the green, then desertous landscape of Morcia until they met with more mountains. This had been the direction the Thingguys had been headed. The Moorlands lay behind those mountains. Just as he thought that, the sensation of zooming began again. This time his gaze went over the other mountains, even though he normally couldn't see anything, but stars beyond them. He now saw four minifigures and a horse walking from west to east. Two of them bore the face of Thingguy, the horse being of course Deadbeat, and the third he did not recognise. However, his heart jumped at the sight of the fourth. He had not seen Lady Jonna for almost fifteen years. Despite her not looking very good after her years of imprisonment, Talmid was jubilant to see her again, free and maybe happy. Did this mean the Thingguys had succeeded? However, it did not end there. For then he saw more minifigures appearing in the distance headed for the group of Knights, horse and stranger. They were being followed! He should help them. He thought of shouting to warn them, but then he remembered he was in fact a huge distance away. “This is a spectacular house, isn't it?” a voice suddenly was heard and the minifigures were lost from Talmid's sight. He searched for them for a moment before replying, but all he could see now were tall mountains. He turned around to see Dewin examining him. “This never was master's favourite place of residence, but he did live some years of his life here and his magical presence remains heavy on it. People visiting might sometimes experience odd phenomena”. “Visions?” Talmid asked. “Why sure”. “And what do these visions show? Are they true?”. “That is hard to say. For the visions might be of many things. They may show what was or what is; what might be or what might not be; what could have been or what will never be. They may show one's desires or they may show their fears. In magic, things are often uncertain”. “Not just in magic”, Talmid sighed. Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter (talk)***---***Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter (talk) Luke did not have a quite night either. He might have managed to fall asleep, but sometimes sleep is more dangerous for one's mind than the alternative. Luke quickly entered the realm of dreams and suddenly he was not Luke anymore. He was a white-haired, bearded man walking inside a forest. The scorched pieces of smashed monkeys lay all around. What monster could have done this? The scene changed. He now had a difference appearance, but somehow he knew he was the same person. He was on top of a huge gray thing. Countless Paradox Rogues and their walker vehicles appeared out of the jungle continuously. He looked at his comrades, brown-skinned men mounting on elephants -as was he, he realised now- and he hoped they'd make it. Maelstrom blasts, rockets, arrows and more projectiles filled the air. He moved his wooden staff and lightning was conjured out of it, disabling a Paradox Walker. The elephants, forming a steady line, were trampling on anyone who dared come too near. Elephanters on foot appeared in many numbers from behind the elephants and charged at the enemies. The battlle was going on their favour. They had withstood the Renegade threat for many years and even though they'd been forced to abandon the Strait, the tides seemed to be turning. thedude's forces would be driven out of Elepharia. And after that was done, they might be able to free Morcia, too... Red blurs appeared on the sky. He did not recognise them at once, but when they began conjuring destruction upon the Elepharian forces, he knew the Red Mythrans. There were many of them and they wreaked havoc among them. The elephants who did not get smashed began to run amok, trampling Rogues and Elepharians alike. Everything had changed in one moment. They were now losing. He tried to face the Mythrans, but they were too many. There was a red flash and a lightning bolt came his way... He was now flying on a broomstick, leaving Morcia behind. Elepharia was lost, but thedude was now attacking Nordland. Maybe he could be more help there. He passed over the Athelas Mountains, every single cell of his body screaming at the coldness of the air so high up. Once they were behind, he lowered his altitude. His broomstick reaching great speeds, he'd soon be on the North Island. But then something else distracted him. There was a man in Aquila waiting for him. Even though he was flying too hight to see minifigures on the ground, he perceived the man's presence in a way that went beyond sight. He began to descend. He knew he would have to. There was the man, standing on Aquila's coast, facing away from the sea, looking at him, a stern expression on his face. And then as he landed he was met with the immenseness of those yellow eyes... Luke woke up. He was sweating, despite the chilly atmosphere. The dream had distressed him quite a lot. He tried to remember the details, but the more he did, the more they slipped away. In the end, the only thing that remained to haunt him was those yellow eyes. He did not know what followed after seeing them, but he knew they meant trouble. As he calmed down, he noticed Talmid was not on his bed. Where was he? Had he wandered off, or was this some elaborate trap on the part of Dewin? He got up and out of the room to look for him. He didn't have to look long. He'd only turned once when he met with Talmid and Dewin. “Talmid! I woke up and you weren't there”. “I wanted some fresh air”, the other replied and seeing Luke's expression he added, “Sorry”. “It's okay”. “Come on. You should be sleeping. It's only a couple of hours till dawn”. Dewin accompanied them to their room. “One more thing. Would you mind telling me who's your magical friend?”. “Magical friend?” Luke asked. “What do you mean?”. “You don't know? The moment you came in here, I felt a strong concealment charm on you two, though only were my suspicions confirmed that I was left alone with you two”. “What does this mean?” Talmid enquired. “It means that somewhere, you've got a powerfully ally, Sir Talmid. And they want you to remain hidden from thedude”. And with this puzzling speech, Dewin turned around and left. None of the two knights got any more sleep that night, as they worried about even more than they had had at the start of the night. “We are lucky”, Dewin said. “I think I can fix it”. Everyone cheered, even Talmid who was beginning to feel the effects of losing one night's sleep. “It's a good thing that the enchantment was only broken and not fully removed. I believe I can mend it, but duplicating it would be a different thing entirely. However, now, I've been browsing through this”, he showed them a thick black leatherbound tome with the silver letters “Booke of Ankorya” on it, “amd I think I've found a way to mend it”. “However”, he emphasised the word, so that the cheers would stop, “it's going to take time. More than you are allowed to stay put or idle”. “What are you getting at?” asked Joe. “I mean that staying here, waiting for me to finish is not an option. Not for the Knights of the Olde Speech”. “I lived in the same place for fourteen years and nothing happened”. “Yeah, but now all of thedude's army and enforcers have been alerted to your recent activity and they're searching for you like never before. They'll find you sooner or later. Sooner if you stay here”. “Isn't this place supposed to be magically protected?” Jayko asked. “thedude has his own magicians, from what I hear. They can get through them”. “So, what dost thou suggest we do?” Talmid asked. “Whatever you think will help your plans. I believe you want to free Morcia from thedude, don't you? Go do that! Meanwhile, I'll work on the map and inform you when it's done”. “How wilt thou contact us, though? We might be anywhere”. “With these”, Dewin produced three pigeons from a bag. They mostly looked like normal pigeons, but closer scrutiny revealed their texture not to seem real. They also stayed eerily still. “What are those?”. “They are designed to transmit and receive message alike. I have another one that will allow me to talk to you when you are gone. Thus, I shall lead you to the locations of whatever or whoever you wish to find”. “Why are there three?” Akane asked. “I thought you might want to split up to cover more ground in shorter time. They can also carry messages for you, either written or vocal, but try not to send them on too long distances. Their magic will wear off. Any more questions?”. “Yes”, Jayko said. “Why don't we use that more?” and he pointed to the Booke of Ankorya. Dewin was shocked by the idea. “Aside from the fact that this is the most dangerous book in all seven kingdoms of Militiregnum? or that I'm not going to let anyone misuse it? Perhaps, the fact that even the most learnt in magic or even I, who has been apprenticed by him, cannot decipher more than a tenth of the Sorcerer's books. Master was very secretive and unhelpful towards others. Not only are his books written in a dead language, but every single page is filled with riddles and there is not one sentence in them that means what it says”. “Hardly helpful at all”, Joe muttered to Marty and they laughed; they stopped short, though when they were reprimanded by Dewin's furious gaze. “Fine, fine. I get it. Don't mess with the book”, Jayko said. “Good. Are we to depart, then?” Talmid said having pocketed the pigeons and wishing to change the subject. “Not quite yet. I'd like some of you to stay with me”. “Didn't you just say we should leave?” Marty asked. “I said the Knights of the Olde Speech should leave. The rest of you I think are unknown to thedude as of yet. The problem is by coming here you've probably already led them here”. “All the more reason for us to leave”, Joe replied. “Really? And what of me? Have you forgotten that you want me to make you a map? Will you leave me unprotected? I can't handle thedude's agents on my own”. “I suppose 'tis fair that we do not abandon thee”. “I want the alchemist”, Dewin said. Iamos examined the magician for a moment, then said, “Fine”. “I suppose that means I have to stay, too”, Akane sighed, though she did not explain why. “I don't wish to part with you”, Daiyu told Iamos looking deep into his eyes; then she looked at the others looking at her and got self-conscious, her cheeks' colour increasing in redness. “What about you, Horatio? You don't have to stay”, Iamos asked. Horatio considered the alchemist for a moment, then spoke, “I guess I'd rather stick with you”. “That's quite the bodyguard, but if all of you wish to remain here, I don't have a problem”, Dewin told them. Farewell time ensued. Iamos ensured them he'd want to be part of the big stuff about to happen, so they should wait for him. The Knights of the Olde Speech, Marty, Joe and Jayko packed up and took their leave. Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter (talk)***---***Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter (talk) Menaya Kull, looking young as ever, watched as two of the wanted Knights appeared out of nowhere, accompanied by three more minifigures. “Where are the other two ones?” the sorceress mumbled to herself. “Shall we engage, Miss Kull?” a Shinobi asked. “You know your orders. Let them go. But we shouldn't let them out of sight. You, make sure to follow them”, she commanded the Shinobi. “Not the rest of us?” another Rogue enquired. “No. ''We ''shall attack the others. thedude was clear. Let the KotOS go, the other ones can be smashed. We shall make sure they don't have safe havens to go back to”. “When shall we attack, then?”. “We shall let Knights get away, so that they don't realise we're here. But, at dawn, we strike!”. . . Category:Blog posts